


沙镜

by WrongFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: 将死的老人在深夜里谈起他腐朽的爱情，听众起初看起来好像并不知道他在说什么。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	沙镜

**Author's Note:**

> 融入了一些《小王子》元素。

一

我的门钥匙失灵了。  
当我恢复知觉，即刻便发现，沙砾正傍着我的衣角扑簌。一些黄沙给走向怪谲的夜风裹挟着涌起来，它们钻进我的胡须里，直至我在嘴里尝到了冷腥的咸味。刀锋一般的寒冷来皲裂我的面庞，不知是枯根还是骨骸的条状物硌在我脚掌下。  
我抬起头来——这时视觉才苏醒——沙丘像拔地而起的波涛，也像直起身来的黄沙巨人，挽着臂膀，在黑黢黢的远方飞速地奔跑。  
我哀叹一声，给了自己一个保暖的咒语，盘起腿，在随便哪一小片沙地上坐下来。这里空茫寂寥，没有耸起的风蚀蘑菇可供我暂时栖居，到处都显露着死亡险恶猩红的笑脸。这么一来，随意坐在哪几百万颗沙砾上都是一样的。  
我佝偻起身躯，让风沙只能叩击我的脊背，爱怜地捧起我的门钥匙，间或用魔杖尖戳刺它一下，盼望着这样就能将它叫醒——它是一条脏兮兮的斗篷模样。  
我此行本来要前往的地方，在温暖湿润的大西洋沿岸，并且我也是那个处所的熟客，要到那里去，我有成千上万更好的门钥匙，可我唯独偏好这一件斗篷，正如同所有年迈的人都要执拗地偏好些什么，才敢倚老卖老、夸耀自己是如何在最狭窄崎岖的路上步行到如今。

我原先给我一个愚笨的朋友欺瞒，以为这条斗篷是件别的什么东西，后来我们嬉笑着一同钻到那底下去，就给拽着肚脐似的天旋地转，如同两根直挺挺的高大榆木似的，给它送到了大西洋沿岸的那处谷地。  
在那里，成片的绿荫掩盖，飞鸟从光的罅隙间飞掠而去，明亮的溪流在灌木丛后淌过。我和我的友人面面相觑，然后我揽过他的红铜似的鬈发覆盖的脑袋，凶恶地勒令他住口，又从他舌尖啜饮尽了余下的笑意，就在额头相抵的狭小空隙里，我嗅到他一缕悠长温热的气息，像天使的手指，正牵引着我的唇舌去逼近，于是我们在坪地上滚作一团，看着草叶是如何依恋地吻上对方的额角。  
那是已经过去半个世纪的黄金岁月，那时我还很年轻——非常年轻，在一个我还来不及混账的年纪。那么年轻，可以敞怀痛快地谈及爱情，情诗和野心都从胸腔里泵动出来，自然地喷涌、吐露，不像如今这样。  
如今，我的牙床已经空洞了，字字句句从上面弹跳着迸溅，都如同啼血一样梗塞，看着一副过去爱慕过的脸庞，眼下，我恐怕只能说出干涩的讥嘲了。

不知在原地自怨自艾了多久，沙漠里的疾风也和缓下来，然而气温还在步步降低，如同冰窟从沙漠的中心、天空的顶点，缓慢地向四周展开，保暖咒语也要失去它的效用。  
我的年龄用世纪记数，我见识过的雄奇伟业和领略过的悲切私情一样丰厚。我得说，已经不惧怕死亡了，并且从来没有在它的獠牙前畏缩过。如果不是我此刻还有一番自负的使命，我愿意就在这里留守，直到骤寒骤热在沙漠里更替，不知在它们俩究竟谁高高举起锻锤时，不幸地一命呜呼。  
可我最终还是站起来了，撑着我的膝盖，那真让我的两条枯柴似的腿不堪重负。  
我向着远方的沙漠魅影跋涉而去，哪怕正疑心那昏茫中隐约模糊的绿意是恶魔似的空洞的假面。困守一隅、听天由命绝非我所为，我终究是一个要在路上死去的人。

二

这真的是一处绿洲。是命运慈悲地向我投下了她垂怜的深情厚谊。  
我掖紧破旧的袍子，它给裹着尖刀的风撕裂了边角，已经不再能遮住我的枯槁的小腿了。可我脚步稳健，精神矍铄，仿佛正透支我生命最后的余烬，燃起一点飘飘摇摇的火光。我将奸恶的沙丘巨人留在身后，洋洋得意地想到，我又一次得到绝境里的生机的青睐。  
你可以想见当我在这处自以为是的天赐之所中，遇见别的“神的选民”时，该有多么讶异，多么错愕。  
他就站在那里，正如同月光如何为海浪镶镀银亮的卷边，他缎面似的金发也倒映出来自高远处的清辉来。他起初背对着我，听见我那将死之人一般虚张声势的脚步声，就背着手，转过身来。  
他有一面宽阔平整的额头，眉骨和鼻梁浑然地衔接起来，延伸出高耸俊俏的一只鼻子。我看见他的眼睛，其中的亮光，就如同火苗似的簌簌舞动，那是一种常用来承托着坩埚的、鲜明的青金石色。尽管庸人都要为我的话戏谑，而市井中抱着木桶随意仰面躺倒的老乞丐也常常这样吹嘘，可我此言绝非自夸。这名陌生的旅人，这位危险的来客，他正像我年轻的模样，我看着他，如同岁月那厚重的波涛在这狭密的绿洲里扭转、蜷曲起来，使我看见那尽头的辉煌，使我看见他、看清他。  
原来我的门钥匙仍然忠心耿耿，它终究将我传送到了对的地方。

“你为什么闯入我的处所里来？”他说，其傲慢骄矜，即便和现在这个落魄的我也如出一辙。  
“我恐怕你没有什么处所，年轻人，”我毫不露怯地向他展示我空旷的牙床，确信我此刻的大笑比我以往任何时候更加猖狂，“而我也过了占据无人之所称王的年纪。”  
他本应该发怒，但他一定觉察到了——我是个比他更果决的决斗者、更高明的亡命徒。且看他孱弱年轻的手臂吧，在他将手伸进衣兜之前，我这枯枝一样的利爪就已经要掏出魔杖，用恶咒攫紧他的喉咙。  
而他又是何等的自负又怯懦？哪怕只是面临一个比他更强大一些的影子，只要他敏锐的鼻翼翕动时嗅出了失败的苗头，他就能即刻认清时务、转而顶礼膜拜。我了解他、洞察他，正如同我洞悉鄙陋的自己。  
“你叫什么，先生？”他讨好地说，可傲慢的尾巴还招摇地翘在话梢，直到我用凹陷的眼窝瞪视他、威吓他，他才火急火燎地补充道，“我叫盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃，先生。”  
我满意地将皱缩的嘴角几乎咧到耳根：“你可以叫我……叫我帕西瓦尔，年轻人。”  
他深深地皱起他的眉头，可在我看来，那不过就像草原上的灰兔露出龅牙来向雄狮示威：“我说的是真的，先生，可你却回报给我一个假名。”  
“铡刀高悬在脖颈上空的人不能向他的刽子手谈判。”我说，并且存心要激怒他，试验他的自尊会如何为他的惜命却步。  
果然，他怒气冲冲地背朝着我。

不过我恐怕我就不会将柔软的、容易被恶咒剖开的后背，显示给一个威吓过我的人看。我踌躇满志地想，我如今落魄潦倒，可我的邪恶尚未老迈，刚从新生的朝阳那里赢取一场胜利。

三

他戒备地和我遥遥对峙，直到我决定，不要为无谓的博弈使我老朽的身躯乏累，率先把我脏兮兮的破袍子在地上摊展，盘起两条骨架似的腿，我坐下来，且看他会怎么做。  
他犹豫，迟疑，先是掸上一把自己精致体面的袍子，然后，就也盘腿歇息下来。  
“这是哪里？盖尔？”我留意看他要如何头皮发麻、勉力不显露出厌恶来。  
他谨慎地瞥了我一眼，乖顺地答复道：“南美的一个荒僻沙漠，巫师的文明也不曾到这里来。”  
“那你为何要在这无人之处称王呢？为了不必应付逆反的臣民？”  
他又呈上一片恼火的沉默。而我正百无聊赖，要将珍爱的破斗篷抖落开来、罩在身上取暖，这才想起，我恐怕也是个深陷困窘境地的失足者。  
“如何？盖尔？对门钥匙有没有什么研究？”我问道。  
而他漫不经心的眼神，一旦瞟掠过我手中的斗篷，就陡然泛涌起贪婪的绿光。  
“这是门钥匙？还是你为了麻痹我才这么说？”他问道。  
“你有什么可蒙骗的？你先要有本领来夺走才行。这不是你想要的那件东西。”我说道。  
他即刻失望地垂下眼睑，可我看见将信将疑的精光还在他的眼睫下间或闪露。  
“你先给我看看。”他说道。  
“好啊。如果你不怕它突然恢复效用、将你传送到极北的雪原上去。”  
“你这样的人，前脚掌都已经印在了墓地的泥地上，你不畏惧前往的地方，我又有什么可惧怕的？”他高傲地扬起下颌，显然是自以为已经拾起沉默的长矛，予我以奋力的一击。  
“勇敢，”我说道，“与生命无关，甚至和力量无关。我不畏惧的，你未必敢于拥抱它。而我比起你来有所长进的地方，恐怕也正在于此，我要比你多出一些‘畏惧’。”  
格林德沃面上又显露出不屑置辩的嗤之以鼻来。我熟悉这种轻狂的神情，深知这就昭示着他并不从这话中获益。  
“‘无畏’并不是‘无敌’，盖勒特，”我恳切地加重了话音，竭力模仿另一个什么人，指望这个傲慢的狂徒能听懂我的劝诫，我说道，“心中要有所怜惜，敬畏会使你比莽夫更强大。”  
他表情变得古怪起来：“你听起来就像我的一个朋友。”  
“什么朋友？”  
他紧紧地抿起嘴唇，使之紧绷成冷淡的一条平直的线，好像那就能阻止自己渴望去谈那些一样。  
“你和他吵架了，”我了然地说道，“你在我面前没什么可隐瞒的，你空乏鄙陋的头脑就像在高声朗读你的心思。”  
沉默又笼罩起这片孤岛一般的绿洲，好半晌，才听见他轻轻地答复道：“他是我的玫瑰。”

四

他是我的玫瑰，和成千上万朵别的玫瑰没有什么不同。  
也许要格外和顺些。  
我在泥地上坐下，他就在我近旁的篱笆里——在整个花圃里，唯独他拥有篱笆的围护。他从不说，可我知道他憎恶那些插在他四周的、歪歪扭扭的柳条，我就是知道。那些柳条拥着泥土的腥臭向他倾斜，仗着和他在同一片土地扎根的殊荣，就要浸染、分享他的馨香。  
不，他不拒绝，这就是他的和顺之处，他的愚善可欺之处。他甚至向我介绍那每一根柳条的名义，这一根是叫人厌烦的埃菲亚斯·多吉，那一根又是山野莽夫阿不福思。  
你以为我没有吗？在群星默语的子夜，柳条们东倒西歪地沉睡的时候，我匍匐在地上，留意看他的花蕊如何仰起面来、迎向我，我向他说：“我要将你换一个地方栽植，我保证，会用湿润的土壤包裹你的根茎，再用最柔韧的草结扎实它，以确保你在转移的路途中无病无痛，不要因饥饿而干枯。”  
可他说什么呢？他拒绝我的提议，声称他将对这些柳条寸步不离，他笨稚的慷慨，把他自己困在那个枯槁的牢笼里，正如同用淤泥浇灌野火，他也要用庸常将美掩盖。  
他也比其他玫瑰更机敏。这没什么可值得炫耀的，他天生就该如此，他如果不是生成一朵玫瑰，就一定要成为最坚韧的冬青木，最银亮的独角兽毛发，或是最灼热的凤凰尾羽，嵌在魔杖芯里，就有清泉从杖尖汩汩流出。  
他是天才，先生，真正的天才。你应该听听他关于灵魂和记忆的奇思妙想，他应该成为巫师，要做我的同族，那才和他的敏锐相宜。  
他有时——只在极少数的时候——从口里不小心滚落出一两个叛逆的词语，我就勉力在我的眼眶里点燃一簇火，就用这火苗去注视他，且看他的面颊在注视中被晚霞丰填——一切都是为了助长这种美的威势，叫他神魂颠倒、面红耳赤才好，将这些话源源不断地说下去、说下去，留住这种有力量的、博大的美。  
他就在这时，比起任何花圃里的任何一株玫瑰，都要更夺目，更热烈，更富有美的威仪。

我恐怕这时他就与众不同，是只属于我的玫瑰。在过去的半年里，我几乎在整个欧洲的土地上留下过我跋涉而去的足音，我探访了每一个幽深的山谷，陡峻的悬崖，我甚至潜到大湖的湖心，指尖几乎碰到过淤塞的河床，我见过无数神奇生物的族类，我再也没有见过那样的玫瑰，那样的美的威仪。  
他独属于我，于是他就有了无限丰盈的意义，就不再沦为庸常，他成了绝无仅有的一朵，他是属于一个巫师的玫瑰。

在每一个我唆使他和我一同叛逃的子夜，我盼望他能再从口中流露出哪怕任何一个、有关血与火的词语，那就能叫我快活地喊叫起来，不顾一切地将他窃走。可他最终没有，每一句有关“爱”、有关“责任”的俗套的哲学落在他脚边的泥土上时，我都悲哀地要为之恸哭起来。我那危险的、如同火焰的玫瑰消失了，取而代之的是一片平庸空乏的影子，没有我的“天才”、我的“革命者”、“野心家”，只有一个令人懊丧的美德家，垂怜地向鄙俗的柳枝投下荫蔽，无止境地分享他的芬芳。究竟谁才是被围护的？  
他只是在浪费他的天才，拆解他的伟力。  
这种踟蹰和犹豫终于叫我失去了耐心，他仍旧留在他的花圃里，我出来，在纵横欧洲的、所有成形或未成形的战道上，我每见到一处巍峨的山夷都倍感失落，每面见一湾博大的海洋都只觉得怅然，他本来该有机会，本该用他的眼见证什么是宏大，什么是雄奇。我承认，尽管是我留下了他，在那个贫瘠浑噩的花圃里，可是多少有一些微地，我感到被抛弃。

后来？后来我们分开得足够久了。

我恐怕，我已经很少再想起他了。

五

“我倒恐怕你爱他。”我平静地回答道。  
仿佛给一道惊雷当头劈下，他脸上显露出了一些被冒犯似的恼怒：“什么？”  
“我恐怕你爱他，盖勒特，这正是我这个身躯腐朽的老人要对你说的，”我说，“显然，你不以为然。你才是在他的溢美之词中神魂颠倒的那个，怎么？你以为你可以凭他的爱做筹码吗？你以为那是一种无可撼动的筹码，是吗？”  
“你怎么敢……”他弓起脊背，手就要向他存放着魔杖的那个口袋。我看见他的怒火，他那天纵之才滋生出来的倨狂，我几乎为之感到悲怆。  
“——可实情是，盖勒特，你爱他。你现在爱他的强大，而他的确爱慕你的本人，这种不对等让你变得骄傲了吗？你是不是在想，他一旦变得孱弱，你就要抛弃他？”我厉声说道，每一句诘问都使我自己更愤怒，这种愤怒几乎叫我错觉青春再现，“可他也是被你的假面、被他自己的悲哀所蒙蔽，当他真的心灰意冷，被抛弃的将是你。  
“你知道他会对你说什么？他坦荡的心胸连仇恨都容不下，他看着你，就像怜悯地注视世人那样，他会说：‘盖勒特，我原谅你’，你以为你能算得上他的死敌吗？你用痛苦鞭笞他，叫他不得不自己习得什么是博大的爱。那一刻，格林德沃，你在他心里就不再有容身之所了，你不再被爱，可他也不恨你。  
“你来南美的沙漠里寻找谁？你来为你同盟军充实基底吗？  
“你现在只爱力量，自以为这种趋强是什么了不起的铁石心肠。可是你的记忆力太过好了，格林德沃，当你锒铛入狱之后，被自己建造的监狱困在北方的极寒里，你无人可说话，直到忘记如何说话，嗓子被血痂锈住，直到你被没收魔杖，发狂时只能用额头去和墙硝对抗，像一头困兽，那时候，戈德里克的日光入你梦来，你就要突然陷入真正的、滞后的热恋。  
“可你猜怎么着？你就对着高墙吟咏情诗，在你魔杖下死去的人的幻影使你在夜里痛哭。直到，你听说他的死讯，终他一生，不曾知晓你的悔恨——”  
“你，你是谁？”他的面庞眼下被惊惧填充，震悚的战栗泄露了他的幼稚，“为什么你在哭？为什么你的嗓子沙哑地像半个世纪不曾说话？”  
“我是预言者，盖勒特，”我哈哈大笑起来，敞怀肆意的笑声从我腹腔径直汩动，在我口中涌出，我如蒙青春的光辉再度临身，“感谢梅林！我是一个预言者，神许给我一个良机，让我扭曲伟大的时间，给过去一个忠告。”  
他惊惶交加，就连探向魔杖的手也抖如筛糠，我发觉他的举动，甚至堂而皇之地展开双臂，露出我的胸膛：“老魔杖，是不是？它的力量使你迷失了吗？你真的没有读过他给你推荐的麻瓜的诗，是不是？你在狱中会回想起来的——‘他把他的刀剑当作他的上帝，当他的刀剑胜利的时候，他却失败了。’(*)你未来会读到的。”  
这下，他颓唐地放弃了徒然的反抗，他恐惧地不知身在何处似的，彻底静默了。风沙肆虐的声音在绿洲外呼喝，月光惊心动魄地敞亮起来，映出他几乎空洞的神情。

我剧烈地呛咳起来。我已经足有半个世纪不曾对人说过话了，只在假想中，我向他忏悔，向石墙祷告，我的嗓子就像年久失修的钢铁巨物，在骤然喷溅出炙红的铁水之后，彻底要偃旗息鼓了。  
不知在这种静默中度过了多久，更不知我离死亡还剩下究竟几步的距离。我已经不畏惧死了，可我仍然不肯抱憾而终，我四肢百骸几乎麻木，唯独耳朵机警如年少，它在留心等待一个回答。  
“把你的门钥匙给我，我为你修好他，”他的声音干涩得如同他就和我一般老去了，“你可以……”  
“不，我不可以，我什么也不剩下了，”我猖狂地讥嘲道，“你也不要幻想你还有什么别的后果。”  
我陷入昏沉温柔的黑暗，将不再见到任何敞亮，或是和光明相类的任何东西了。

六

谁把一面厄里斯魔镜留在这了，留在这绿洲里？嵌这蛀空的树洞里？  
人们问道。  
尤其是近旁还埋葬着当今最邪恶、最落魄的黑巫师？

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *：诗出泰戈尔。


End file.
